Watermark
by Ztarlight
Summary: **Slash Warning** One can try to run away, but if their heart belongs to another, then their spirit can never stray. Based on the song by Enya.


(Oh, what depression does to my mind. Some of you may have seen in my post to Ravin Waves' thingy that I cried myself to sleep the other night, and  
this is what I ended up falling asleep to - Watermark, by Enya. It was then that I recalled writing my own lyrics to the song not too long ago, and before I  
knew it, this came out. I was debating for a while wether I should make this a ZAGR or a slash, but because of recent... events, I opted for slash. Hope  
you like. Notes for this are: slash, angst, and OOC-ness. And it's short. You have been warned.)  
  
(If I may borrow a handy lil' phrase from CryingChild: No own. Well, 'cept the lyrics for Watermark. If you wanna use them for something, permission will  
most likely be granted, but asking is appreciated. ^-^)  
  
(One last thing [I know; you're sick of me]: I know that you're probably impatient for me to work on other things, but until midterms end come next week,  
I have very little spare time.)  
  
  
  
Watermark  
  
  
"You can't be serious..."  
  
"I am. I've had enough."  
  
Zim crossed his arms and scoffed. "You can't just run away!"  
  
"Yes, I can!" called a voice from across the street.  
  
Zim frowned. "But, Dib... don't do this Dib! You can't leave me behind..."  
  
Dib looked away. "I can and I will. I've been meaing to do this for a while. Besides, it's not like I have a choice, Zim. I'm doing this for you."  
  
Zim walked slowly towards his boyfriend. "How is this for me? You want to hurt me further?"  
  
"Listen, Zim..." Dib tried to explain, "You still have a good reputation. Well... one that's better than mine, anyway. No one can find out about us, or you'll  
be in trouble, and---"  
  
Zim seized Dib by his shoulders. "No. I won't be in trouble. Your race is alrady weak, Dib. Don't be one of them. I admire you for who you are. If you run  
away from your problems, they'll only get worse."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Than stay."  
  
"I... I can't!" With that, Dib turned and ran as fast as he could away from Zim.  
  
  
/Watermark,/  
/How you flow through the night./  
/None know of the pain/  
/That you must hold.../  
  
  
He ran.  
  
He didn't know where at first; he even forgot why. All he remembered was the hard beating of his sneakers pounding on the concrete path before him  
as he traveled. It was only when Luna became visible after parting the clouds with her smile did he remember his departure, and the reasons behind it.  
If only he didn't have to leave...  
  
Dib blinked rapidly, hoping to block the dam that threatened to cleanse his cheeks..  
  
  
/Silver moon,/  
/How you drift through the sky./  
/None know of the truth - /  
/You are not cold.../  
  
  
The park. Dib made it to the park. Sighing, he tossed his bag onto the nearest bench and cried. All of it came out. He screamed, louder than the evil  
crows that wake one up at 5AM. Loud enough to silence the crickets, who were trying to lull the forest into sleep with their song. Yet he failed to silence  
the lone figure who emerged from the bushes.  
  
Dib sniffed. "...Zim?"  
  
  
/Life,/  
/It takes/  
/A toll on your heart/  
  
  
The figure nodded and slowly made his way to the weeping boy. "I don't understand, Dib. Why---"  
  
"I don't know why either, Zim..." Dib choked through a thick veil of tears. "It's not for society. Screw them all, for all I care. It's not for Gaz, or my father,   
neither of them cared. This doesn't feel like it should be my home. I don't feel secure. They know about me, but they don't know about *us*." He put   
his head on his knees.  
  
"Then..." Zim asked softly, "What is it for?"  
  
Dib looked up serenly into Zim's eyes. "I want to protect you. I don't want them to know that you're any more different than you already are. I don't want  
you hurt, Zim. I love you too much for that."  
  
Zim nodded, trying to block his own wave of waterfalls. "And?"  
  
"I just... I need to escape. I'm not... really worried about leaving you. I know that you'll... you'll love me forever. I guess I need one more moment first..."  
  
"Then I'll give it to you," Zim said as he leaned over and kissed him.  
  
  
/Faith,/  
/It brings/  
/A feeling we won't ever part.../  
  
  
Zim broke off and looked down at Dib. "Are you okay now?"  
  
Dib nodded slowly, half unaware that he was being spoken to. "Uh-huh..."  
  
"I guess you'll have to... go now... huh?" Zim smiled sadly.  
  
Dib bit his lip. He was starting to have doubts. "Now I wonder if this really is the best thin---"  
  
"Dib." Zim said firmly. "You want this. I don't agree with your veiw point, but you know this planet better than I do, and if you think it's best for you to   
leave, then..." he took a deep breath, "I won't stop you."  
  
  
/Here we are/  
/Once again, my Watermark/  
/Don't flow away!/  
/Dawn/   
/Leaves you alone/  
  
  
In the east, the sun awoke by rising from its cave behind the mountains. Zim picked Dib's backback and handed it to him. "Are you ready?"  
  
Dib nodded. "Yes. Thank you Zim." He headed into the sunrise. He stopped suddenly. "Zim?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
A long pause fill the space betwwen them. ".........I love you."  
  
Zim smiled lightly, tears brimming his saphirre eyes. "The feeling's mutual, stinkbeast."  
  
Dib smiled as he turned and ran into the rising morning.  
  
  
/Watermark/  
/When you leave, my love/  
/Don't you fear./  
/I know you are going home./  
  
  
Zim wistfully watched as Dib's running form faded on the horizon. "But Dib..." he whispered as he placed a hand over his heart. "You already are home."  
  
  
/You're home./  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sorry if that was confusing to some. The summary of it is: Dib wants to run away to escape the pressures of being hated and unwanted. Zim is there,  
but he needs more than one person to care about. He's been wanting to run away for some time now, and he feels that now is his perfect oppertunity.  
Zim doesn't agree, but he won't stop Dib from doing what his heart desires, and says at the end, that Dib doesn't have to run away for a home; he   
already has one in Zim's heart. 


End file.
